Some firearms use gases produced by ammunition as it is fired to actuate mechanisms within the firearm. More specifically, automatic and semi-automatic weapons use gas pressure produced from firing the weapon to automatically load ammunition. As the weapon is fired, gas pressure is harvested from the barrel of the weapon, and channeled by means of a conduit into the action of the weapon. The pressurized gas provides a source of energy to power a mechanism such as the automatic loading feature.
When noise suppressors are used with automatic and semiautomatic weapons, the gas pressure that is channeled rearwardly from the barrel or muzzle of the weapon increases. The gas also contains chemicals, such as ammonia, that are unpleasant to the senses of the shooter. The components of the gases also contribute to premature firearm parts failure, wear and tear. The increased pressure associated with the suppressor increases the volume, thereby increasing the amount of gas directed toward the action of the weapon and diffuser. The movement of the gas that is associated with the use of the suppressor creates an unpleasant experience for the shooter, while being detrimental to the weapon and the operation of the weapon.
There is a need for a device that will reduce the gas volume of direct impingement to the action of the weapon, as well as reduce the shooter's exposure to the gas. The device should be easy to switch to and from use with a suppressor to vary the volume of gas directed to the action according to use of a suppressor.